1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller, and more particularly to a device and a method for setting an initial value in a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Timing problems between clocks in a clock chip is an important issue. FIG. 1 shows a device for setting the phase of a clock signal in a conventional clock chip 100 in a personal computer. When the personal computer is booted (and/or the clock chip is reset), the register selector 110 in the clock chip 100 sends a fixed control data to the register 112 in order to set a default initial value because a control signal is fixed. Therefore, the clock chip 100 generates a plurality of clock signals, which have predetermined phase relationship, according to the default initial value. However, if the layout lengths of the clock signals in the printed circuit board (PCB) are not equal, the phase delays of the clock signals in the PCB are different such that the personal computer cannot be booted normally.
In general speaking, there are two conventional solutions to overcome the above-mentioned drawback. The first solution is to re-design a new PCB to change the layout length of the clock signals in the new PCB. The second solution is to change a new type clock chip to match the layout length of the clock signals in the original PCB. However, the two conventional solutions need to change the PCB or the clock chip. Hence, the two conventional solutions greatly increase the manufacturing costs, waste the production schedule, and thus impede the industry progress.